un cas déséspéré qui ne l'est pas forcément
by lionefan
Summary: Une déception amoureuse qui va amener un grand amour.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

PDV Ginny

Je suis Ginevra Weasley, je suis sortie de Poudlard, il y a un an. Je suis poursuiveuse, dans l' équipe des Canons de Chudley. Je suis aussi la petite amie du grand héros qui nous as débarrassé de Vous-savez-qui, Harry Potter. Je suis heureuse, j'ai un métier qui me plaît, un petit-ami qui m'aime mais le seul hic est que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Il est parfait en tout point, malgré deux ou trois fautes mais je ne l'AIME pas!! Enfin je l'aime d'un amour fraternel et non d'amour. Je dois lui dire mais je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, je veux qu'il soit heureux comme je le suis avec ma moitié . Je ne suis pas prête mais il faut que je lui dise aujourd'hui.

La porte claqua

-Ma puce, tu es là ?  
-Oui, je suis dans la cuisine, repondis-je

-Comme s'est pass ta journée? demonde Harry

-Bien bien, dis-je

-Ca va pas? Je te connais Ginny, tu veux en parler?  
-En fait tu as raison, il faut qu'on parle... mais je sais par où commencer.  
-Je t'écoute, tu peux tout me dire, me rassura Harry

-Voilà .. c'est propos de "nous", tu sais que je t'aimes?  
-Oui, moi aussi mon ange! dit Harry

-Oui, je t'aime mais pas comme tu pourrais le croire. Harry, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime comme un frère.... Harry, je suis désolée. Je dois t'étonner, même te décevoir, ou pire te faire souffrir mais c'est pour notre bien nous deux. Je préfère tout arrêter avant de faire trop de dégâts.  
-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes!? Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans. Tu ne m'aurais pas caché le fait que tu ne m'aimais pas pendant 3 ans! Je te rends heureuse, non? Je suis toujours ton écoute. Je sais que je n'étais pas là , pendant 8 mois, mais j'y était obligé ... Ginny, je t'aimes plus que ma propre vie c'est pour cela que je te demandes en mariage..me dis simplement Harry.  
-Harry, je ne l'ai pas caché , je ne m'en suis aperçu que récement et oui, je suis heureuse avec toi mais je ne peux plus faire semblant! Quant ta demande en mariage je suis obligé de refuser!  
-Je... je vais faire un tour.  
-Je comprends, soit pas trop long.  
-Peut-être, dit Harry

FIN DU CHAP I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

PDV de Harry

Harry appelle Hedwige , son , amie, elle lui mordilla l'oreille .Il prit sa plume et un bout de parchemin .

_Chere Hermione et cher Ron ,_

_J'aimerai vous parler , viens avec Ron s'il te plaît .Je vais sur le chemin de traverse à la boutique de Fred et Georges._

_ Toutes mon amitiées ,_

_ Harry_

Hedwige apporte cette lettre à Hermione , c'est transplana au chemin de traverse et alla au bout de la rue , la boutique des la boutique , il vit les deux frères dans une situation gênante pour Harry .Fred a sa langue qui titille le membre de Georges, qui lui jouït de plaisir .Le gryffondor ne sait pas quoi faire , il se retourna et se racla la gorge.

-euh ....les mecs ,dit Harry

-Ah...Harry on t'avait pas entendu rentrer, dit l'un des deux

-Désolé voulais pas déranger , essaya de s'espliquer Harry

-Ne t'inquiète pas , t'es notre héros et un héros ne déranges jamais, dit F ou Georges

-Mione et Ron devrait pas tarder à arriver

-Alors cette demande en mariage ? demanda Fred

-Justement j'attend nos deux ...

-Bonjour tous le monde , dit le couple

-Hermione et Ronnie comment allez vous et Rosie ?dit Harry

-Nous bien ainsi que Rose ? et toi avec Gin' ?dit Mymy

-Ginny m'a quitté , elle me considère plus comme un frère donc apès ça bah j'ai pas eu le temps de faire ma demande

-Harry tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison ainsi qu'au "Terrier" surtout que tu es le parrain de Rose, me rassura Ron

-Elle reste avec toi au Square Grimmaure ou elle rentre chez papa , maman ?demanda G

-Aucune idée dis-je

-Il ya qu'une solution pour le savoir on va venir avec toi , on ira en transplana , dit Hermione , a moins bien sur que tu sois venu en balai ?

-Ok et non j'suis venu en transplanant

Ils attérirent tous les 3 devant 12, Square rentra le premier suivit des autres.

-Harry ,c'est toi ? demanda Ginny

-Oui , c'est moi!

-Ah...Harry j'ai eu si peur que tu fasses une bétises !

-Et pourquoi , alors que tu le quittes ? questionna Ron en colère contre sa soeur

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY de quoi te mêles tu ? En quoi sa te regarde ?En rien alors tais-toi !!s'énerva Ginny

-Gin' calme toi ,s'il te plaît , s'interposa Harry

-Toi t'ais pas mieux alors c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour essayer de me convaincre de rester ici avec toi ? Amener ma famille !

-Ginny , Harry nous a rien demandé ..il voulait de la compagnie , dit Hermione qui est sans doute la plus diplomate des trois

-De toute façon , je pars , Hermione , Ron , Harry ..prend soin de toi .. au revoir

Elle sortit quand le garçon désespéré cria :"Ginny ...Je t'aime". Plus tard le couple partit à la demande de Harry .

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
